The desirability of having a warmed towel available after bathing or showering has been well known over a long period of time. A warmed towel serves to offset the well known chilling effect due to evaporation of water from the body after showering, even at normal room temperatures. Numerous circumstances arise, especially in chilly environments, where the convenient availability of a warmed towel whenever needed could becomes an important factor in the well-being, health or survival of individuals who may be frail or under medical treatment and thus vulnerable to thermal shock between showering (or bathing) and drying.
In recognition of this need, public care institutions such as hospitals are usually equipped with industrial type warming oven for warming quantities of towels; however, there exists a widespread need elsewhere for warmed towels which is not adequately served at present.